


Shadow-Chased

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, Claims Table, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Prompt Fic, Slash, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batcave shifts between Light and Dark.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow-Chased

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Bruce/Dick)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/413848.html)  
> Prompt: T 1; P 43: _The Bat Cave_  
>  Prompt Count: (15/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 10, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 12, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 472  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_The Light_  
_Runs through_  
_The Darkness_  
_Like a vein of gold_  
_In harsh,_  
_Forbidding rock._

_The Shadows_  
S _wallow up_  
_The Light_  
_Inky/smoky/fluid._

**Chantelle Davis  
** **"Light And Dark"**  
**2007 C.E.**

He was like quicksilver, slipping through the darkness like ribbons of golden light, his grace evident in strong legs and callused hands, the body of a natural-born acrobat. The Shadow pursued him like silken ink, caressing the Cave walls and swallowing up the mica glitter of the stalactites and stalagmites.

Robin went deeper into the Cave like the recesses of his mind, his heart racing as he increased his pace. Far away now from the humming computers and sleek Batmobile and Batplane, he immersed himself in the Id of the Cave, rational thought left behind.

Whispers caressed his ears as the silence pressed down on him like a weighted thing. He wished that he could hear the squeak of the bats and the flap of their wings, welcome sounds as blood roared in his ears in primeval silence.

He skirted the precipice as pixie boots glided over hard rock and shale, the ceiling growing higher and higher like _Alice in Wonderland_ after drinking the magic elixir. The path along the wall grew more narrow but his footing was sure. He kept his face turned firmly ahead.

_Never look back. You don’t want to see what’s gaining on you._

He kept moving, exercising more caution as the path wound up the cavern and became increasingly narrow. He looked down at the yawning abyss below, his heart fluttering like his cape.

He controlled his breathing. It wouldn’t do to hyperventilate, now would it? Especially with the Shadow closing in?

A flock of bats streamed in from high above, ready to cling to the stalactites and sleep for the day, like vampires except that they wouldn’t take his blood. No, that was for the Darkness’ appetite behind him. He slid around the path and went higher and higher, wishing for a trapeze or a grapple line as he was rooted to earth.

He _needed_ to fly. Otherwise, what good was it all?

Precision, speed, focus: everything that had been taught to him by his parents and the Bat. He used it all now to go up, up, up and away like Clark, seeing a stalactite as it glittered in the faint light from a small hole, showing a patch of blue. He was Light and reached out a gloved hand to touch the glitter as his eyes danced and shone, attracted like an iridescent butterfly to golden sparkles.

He could hear the whisper of silk and feel the weight of Shadow on his skin.

“Gotcha!”

Robin laughed as he turned into Batman’s embrace, letting the black silk enfold him as the bats stirred at the sound of their laughter, then settled down again in peaceful sleep.


End file.
